


【wanlson】I see a lily on thy brow(民国AU)

by joejoe2



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joejoe2/pseuds/joejoe2
Summary: 民国AU温少爷/交际花Drug Abuse 三观不正 不合逻辑 露水情缘





	【wanlson】I see a lily on thy brow(民国AU)

 

—

 

  雷先生的电话打进温公馆的时候。

 

  温子仁正卧着抽第二筒烟，女仆不敢扰他，只垂手站在门边，听房里咿咿呀呀唱道：

 

  “载驰骃，载驰骃，何日言旋轩辚，能酌几多巡！

 

  千巡有尽，寸衷难泯，无穷伤感。楚天湘水隔远滨，期早托鸿鳞。。 ”

 

  少爷也跟着哼曲儿，烟雾缭绕里慵懒地半阖眼，烧烟的姐儿拈起松子糖喂他，他即刻抓住不放，轻咬那纤纤玉指，引得一阵娇笑。

 

  轻浮浪荡的纨绔子弟模样，特意挑染的一绺红发，更是绝无仅有，像火星，迸溅到木头上怕是会燃着。

 

  其实温少爷挺喜欢儿时的榉木拔步床；一蹬一瞪跳下嘎吱响得楼梯；精巧的、昏暗的皮影。

 

  可是一回老宅，跨进过一次祠堂，实在觉得像踏进朽木棺材；他讨厌去拜遗影、排位、香烛；也嫌着家族人太多，便躲懒再也不去。

 

  这全因温子仁这几年澳洲留洋回来，早年的礼数忘得干净，行事作风恣意妄为。

 

  老爷太太爱惜他，养得娇，无人管得了。

 

  他回国又怕被拘束，于是独自购了一栋洋楼，自是更无人管他都结交什么人。

 

  至于那雷少爷，是温少爷在国外的同学，如今人住在租界。

 

  少爷一杆烟的功夫才慢悠悠的赤脚出去接他电话。茶白色纺绸长衫垂到脚踝。

 

  “你整天待在家里都要发霉了，你出来，我带你去个好地方。“电话那头说。

 

  “不去。”温少爷拒绝，干脆地挂了电话。

 

  他不高兴。

 

  温子仁是雷先生的投资商，入股他的影业公司。

 

  温少爷头脑聪明，相当会做生意，最会做电影，进口影片、导演、创作、制片样样都来得。

 

  只是一腔雄心壮志生不逢时。

 

  上海沦陷后中华电影公司垄断了胶片、影片原料、海外市场和发行权；新政府的宣传部长要拿他们开刀，公司新制好的几部片子被扣下，怕是躲不开销毁。

 

  局势越来越差，他马上要去香港，雷大概也要回国。

 

  简单说，他没戏唱了，干不下去了。

 

  闲得无聊，更添气闷，而他的合伙人在那头居然还有闲心消遣——

 

  并且踩断了他的烟枪。

 

  “不许再碰这东西！”

 

  在温子仁挂了他电话一刻钟后，雷先生凶神一般冲进温少爷的卧房，拆了他自甘堕落的台，砸碎了他的烟灯，少爷唱曲的小情人吓得花容失色，即刻就跑了。

 

  温子仁是跑不了，但也不怯他。

 

  “不碰就不碰，也没什么意思。你哪里学来这样土匪强盗的样子，当真要去落草吗，人家怕是不肯要你，你连枪杆子都拿不稳，也就这点来砸我烟杆子的本事了。”雷看起来确实动怒了，温少爷嘴上不饶人，还是识相的、乖乖跟人出了门。

 

  他没想到雷带他去了剧院。

 

  ——托玛的哈姆雷特？

 

  温子仁一直皱眉，他最不喜欢那种腔调。

 

 “那位西洋的美人，奥菲利亚的演员，可以称得上是’意态幽花秀丽，肌肤嫩玉生香’。”黑发青年情绪转换得快，现下笑嘻嘻地挑眉，卖弄着他刚学会的几句中文。

 

  温少爷低头踢脚下石子，没理他。

 

  …… 西洋美人他见多了，雷就是一位，他的眼睛像澳洲夏天雨后的绿树叶。

 

  剧院门口的海报涂得过白。

 

  “这位。”雷兴奋地指那画报上面失真到滑稽的奥菲利亚。

 

  他真的很想走。

 

  加之雷拖着他进前厅时遇到那新晋的行政宣传部长，当真冤家路窄，眼瞧着那人笑容满面地冲他们走过来，温少爷翻了个白眼，躲过伸过来的手，拽着身旁的雷先生，径自走了。留那部长愣在原地，心里着实气恼，但也不值得去惹这财阀的少爷。

 

  他们几步上了二楼，掀开绛红色的帷幔包厢落座，拿出望远镜伸长，舞台光明亮的刺眼，管弦倒是相当抒情，奥菲利亚也相当动人。

 

  她眼瞳是琥珀色，面容白皙清秀，骨架纤细，檀木色的发，正唱着一首咏叹调，高音有些过于尖锐

 

  ——太平庸了。

 

  温子仁打个哈欠，他放下望远镜，四处一望，雷不知道去哪里了

 

  ——太好了。

 

  温子仁打算溜走。迈下一层台阶脚却突然一软，扶着栏杆。

 

  温暖清亮的嗓音让他哆嗦了一下，他听到观众席一阵骚动。

 

  温少爷有点晕，大概是烟吃得太多了；他情不自禁抬眼，光撞进他眼睛里，是身着军装的哈姆雷特。

 

  第一眼看着也没怎么样，再一眼温子仁就化了。

 

  他扶着楼梯栅栏站稳。

 

  看到那人严肃苍白的面容，微蹙的眉头——他其实不适合摆出这样一副神情。

 

  他褐金色蓬松柔软的鬈发里应该簪上一朵百合花，他温柔的嘴角应该常带笑容——英俊挺拔的哈姆雷特，腰间的配剑，靴子后的马刺争相闪着耀眼夺目的光。

 

  当真纯净无瑕，一把清婉的好嗓子。

 

  “要是你既贞洁又美丽，那么你的贞洁应该断绝跟你的美丽来往。”

 

  这句话应当用来形容那哈姆雷特。

 

  温少爷透过那双浅蓝色眼睛，似乎能望见他的灵魂——他想要 

 

  伴随奥菲利亚临死前疯狂的花腔女高音，哈姆雷特早已离场十几分钟，温子仁在雷鸣的欢呼和掌声中回过神来。

 

  “奥菲利亚不错吧，你想约她吗？”雷不知道什么时候又出现了，在他旁边跟着鼓掌喝彩。

 

  而温子仁不等他说完，他蹬着靴子踩得地板都咯噔噔噔响——找到那人——那人、他、哈姆雷特的演员正在幕后热得鼓起脸颊呼气，不停用手扇风，手帕轻擦额头细密的汗珠，猝不及防看到一位可爱的少年，像风一样扑到他怀里，下意识接住他，怔怔扶住少年纤瘦的腰。

 

  亚洲男孩气喘吁吁，柔软、脆弱、大胆到天真，扬起脸，踮脚亲吻演员精巧的鼻尖。

 

  “你跟我回家。”他这样说。

 

  那人眉尖微蹙，疑惑地歪头。

 

  那第五幕戏大家是看不成了。

 

  温少爷拐走了哈姆雷特的演员，他自然是不肯让他演完，少爷是连情人都是要宠着他的。

 

  正巧来看戏的新政府宣传部长，被人刺杀死在了他的包厢里，流淌出一大滩血着实吓得观众们魂飞魄散。

 

  而那位哈姆雷特再也没演过这场戏。

 

  “你不适合这个角色，你太温柔了。”演员的新情人温少爷这样对他说。

 

—

 

  哈姆雷特的演员名唤做帕翠，新晋的交际花——容貌俊美，肌肉匀称，线条流畅优美，肤色如半透明的玉石。

 

  没落的贵族少爷，镶嵌着象牙与黄金的云石雕像。

 

  他是温子仁的新情人，但他不止属于温子仁。英国军官都爱他，特别往日里看惯了浓妆艳抹、纤细婀娜的美人，偶尔见到这新鲜的自然是趋之若鹜。

 

  温少爷也不例外，少爷从未那么乐意跑各种舞会、晚宴、音乐会，从未那么喜欢灯火通明的宴会厅。

 

  如今前厅的歌早就唱完，帕翠的嗓子烧得都有些哑，被围在人群里，眼殇耳热，一双蓝眼睛汪着水，鼻尖泛红，软成了一块化了的糖糕。

 

  “你猜谁能夺走他的初夜。”

 

  “初夜，你想呢，这小兔子怕是早就身经百战了。”

 

  简直是兔入虎口。

 

  温子仁真听不惯这些轻薄之言，饮完一杯酒，霸道地将他从人群里拽出来。

 

  他有七八分醉了，踉跄着跟着他出了门，热得手心都是潮湿的，上了车就扯下外套，他听到金属落地的一声响。

 

  温子仁低头，捡起那华盛顿头像的硬币。少爷看向那枚硬币，在昏暗的光下，又瞧见雪白的一握脚踝。

 

  帕翠喘息着，映衬他眼睛的蓝色衬衫浸了汗，潮湿地紧贴在身上，温子仁嗅到热腾腾的、混合着酒精的荷尔蒙味道。

 

  水蓝色的眼睛染上一层迷蒙的水雾，脸烧成桃花粉色。

 

  这令温少爷想起初遇那一晚，他就是再这车里亲手脱下演员哈姆雷特的戏服。

 

  当真是铅华销尽见天真。

 

  那一丝若有似无的血腥味，无端增添了野性。

 

  温子仁那晚之后只觉得他天真温柔纯洁。想起温柔缠绵、柔软的一夜销魂，就一时情难自禁。

 

  “翠翠。”他呼吸渐重，轻声念着，凑上去想一亲芳泽，小手也自动去摸那人的胸口，解开他一颗扣子。

 

  然后温子仁发誓他听到了骨头咔嚓一声响，他充血的下体瞬间颓萎，少爷惨叫出声，司机一惊之下踩下刹车，车忽地停了下来。

 

  蓝眼睛的西洋美人翻身把少爷压倒身下。

 

  “谁允许你动手动脚的。”他低沉的笑，嘴角扯开一个嘲讽笑容，用力拧他的手腕。

 

  温少爷不做声，咬牙忍住，泪珠盈睫，他哪里受过这样的疼。

 

  “求饶我就放你。”

 

  “求你了……妈咪……放开我，好疼. "温子仁欺负帕翠此刻神志不清，仍然作死地占他便宜。

  

  “乖宝宝。”他还在笑，果然醉得厉害，在温少爷无法隐忍的痛苦呻吟里，那人终于放开他的手腕，温暖干燥的手掌轻轻擦拭温子仁脸颊的泪珠，眼神伤感又脆弱，扯坏的衬衣露出大片被酒精染红的胸口。

 

  “The night is long that never finds the day.”他喃喃道。

 

  金色柔软的发丝划过温子仁的眼睑，小少爷在战火硝烟的晚风里品尝着他嘴唇上甜蜜酒精味。

 

  金发的演员一脚踏出车门，他英俊挺拔、摇摇晃晃，手揣进裤兜里，边走边大声唱歌，语调在风里模糊。

 

  “I sent for my baby, man, and she don't come. All the doctors in Hot Springs sure can't help her none……”

 

  漂亮的、潇洒的、衣衫凌乱的男人。

 

  疑惑不解、不怀好意、垂涎三尺的路人目光。

 

  温子仁泪眼婆娑，怔怔望着窗外，攥紧手里那枚硬币。

 

—

 

  他们最终还是把那些被扣押的、制作到一半的影片弄了出来，雷带着它们回了国，温子仁在战乱里施展不开手脚，算日子他有两个月才能走，闲来无事只能随手写一些东西打发时间。

 

  他的手腕几天就痊愈了，帕翠记不起那一晚，温子仁也再没提起过。

 

  他仍然最喜欢亲爱的翠翠，把别的情人都丢到一边。

 

  小木屋似的拔步床，层层帷幔落下来，遮掩得严丝合缝；服侍的仆人，听到西洋美人软软地唤少爷阿温、在模糊的一两声呻吟里，遐想里面的旖旎风光。

 

  美人皮肉细腻，丰腴白皙，体毛稀疏，一点疤痕都没有，温少爷喂他吃荔枝，汁水滴到他身上，甜腻的一路咬到他脚踝，他的脚趾会紧张地蜷缩起来，额头眼角蹙起细小的纹路，细 纹也是那样的温柔，如水的波纹。

 

  喘息，不做声。

 

  温子仁咬他小小的乳头，娇艳红肿，衬着白肤，莫名地让温子仁想起白雪红梅；温少爷喜欢小声的、一遍遍叫他妈咪，他会羞耻得受不了，会发出一种类似于啜泣的呻吟。

 

  帕翠清醒时从来不会反抗，他一直在交际场上游走惯了，在温公馆总是表现得像家养宠物一样柔软、驯顺。任由温少爷抚摸、亲吻、插入，从来不忤逆他。

 

  这样乖。

 

  像是温少爷私藏了北欧童话故事里王子，哄着他堕落，让他在自己手心里无法逃脱，温子仁腻在那人怀里，听他沉稳、平缓的心跳，有一搭没一搭，讲他在澳洲养的小鳄鱼现在应该长大了。

 

  讲他去香港就一定要帮父亲处理银行的业务，逃也逃不开。

 

  聊电影，聊未来。

 

  “你看外面的废墟。”温子仁突然说道，“听外面的飞机、枪声，我真讨厌这些。”

 

  “The night is long that never finds the day.”他又一次，轻声呢喃那句话，手指绕着温少爷的红发、抚弄他的耳垂安慰。

 

  却不想温子仁的指甲掠过他的胸前，乳头的刺痛引起他一阵战栗。

 

  这里太敏感了，温少爷吞咽口水，可是他今天无心戏弄他，他有正事要讲。

 

  “你跟我走。”这是一句通知，没有商量。

 

  “不行。” 帕翠丝毫不犹豫地拒绝。

 

—

 

  温子仁生气了，他折腾了帕翠一晚上。

 

  所以西洋美人第二天一大早就醒了，当真是难得，他三步并做两步，推开温少爷书房的门。

 

  少爷此时正在作画，他卷起樱色香云纱衬衣袖子，蘸着朱砂颜料画红梅，见来人头也没抬？

 

  “有事？”

 

  “还给我！”

 

  温子仁抬眼看那人，慌乱中衣衫都来不及整礼，金发凌乱，眼底因疲惫泛起乌青。

 

  这是温子仁第二次瞧见帕翠忍不了要生气，第一次是少爷某日拿了件湖绿色旗袍递给他，还要他穿上那个绣了鸳鸯的红兜肚，他登时双眉竖起，涨红了脸，最终还是妥协

 

  ——那天当真有趣极了...... 

 

  可是就连那天，帕翠都没将项链摘下来——他从不摘下它。

 

  温子仁曾经趁他睡着，偷偷打开看嵌在吊坠里的照片

 

  那个女人，高鼻深目，美艳面孔。而帕翠看起来，容貌同现在比起无丝毫改变，气质却大有不同。照片里冷峻、骄傲，眼角眉梢神采飞扬；不似现在暖、柔和，温柔可亲，像摊开肚皮，任人抚摸的兔子。

 

  ——琴瑟和谐，郎才女貌的合影。

 

  温少爷心里酸得直冒气泡，昨天直接把那相片拿了出来，将自己的小像——笑得露出八颗白牙齿的那一张——替换着放了进去。

 

  本想逗弄一下他，如今看他这样在意更添了三分气恼。

 

  “我不还你，你又能怎样？”温少爷闹起了小孩子脾气。

 

  “你想要怎么样？都依你就是了。”

 

  “我想要…… ”少爷拉长腔调，低头，用淡色点染花蕊，“我想要，你跟我走啊…… ”

 

  “阿温…… ”帕翠叹气，“你知道我不能。"

 

  他还是不肯松口。

 

  温子仁抬头，面无表情。

 

  “那这东西也没用了。”

 

  他说着，拿起书桌上的打火机，咔哒一声，火苗跳跃着橘红色的光。

 

  “不……”帕翠发出一声模糊的惊呼，向前跨了一步，最终还是来不及。

 

  小小的相片最终烧成一捧灰，簌簌落到地毯上。

 

  蓝眼睛里浮游的血丝，全变成悲伤的、痛苦的、细小的裂痕。

 

  他身形一晃，温子仁上前几步，握住他手腕，感觉到他在轻微地发抖，掰开他因为隐忍用力握紧的拳。

 

  “这也是你的，这个，可以还给你。”

 

  塞进掌心那枚带着体温的银色华盛顿头像硬币，沾上了温少爷手指朱砂色的墨。

 

  帕翠一怔。

 

  “你什么意思。”他眯起眼睛，声音沙哑破碎，温子仁在他泛红的眼睛里，看到一闪而过凌厉的光。

 

  “我希望你重新考虑，我们三天后就走。”

 

  “你为什么不再去睡一会儿呢。”

 

  温少爷作势想要抚摸他的脸，帕翠面色苍白，第一次躲开他伸过来的手。

 

—

 

  他一定要帕翠跟他走——这是最后一招。

 

  温少爷向来心细如发，当日剧院里在他眼皮底下出了命案，他自然会格外留心。

 

  格外留心——那天跟他回家过夜，身上还残留血腥味的演员。

 

  而那枚无意间到手的硬币，若是换作旁人，肯定就随手丢了。

 

  温少爷翻来覆去仔细研究它，最终发现那隐秘的小孔，用针撬开——微缩胶片。

 

  雷先生说过，那些特工特别会藏东西。

 

  他发现那东西就笑了。

 

  温少爷的手段可不只是撒娇。

 

  可他也不曾想过对方根本不肯接招。

 

  他的西洋美人竟一声不吭地走了。

 

  只留下一床叠得整齐的枕头被褥，规整好的帷幔，他存在的所有痕迹被打扫干净，干净得一根头发丝都找不到。

 

  温子仁气得心口直疼。

 

  不过是逢场作戏。他索性赌气又去找那些曲意逢迎的小戏子——相处一天就腻得很，那些脂粉味让他鼻子透不过气。

 

  于是温子仁眼巴巴地从窗户里望出去，望见车水马龙、人来人往。他想念着青草味的、烟草味的、酒精味的、好味道的帕翠、想得要命，像罂粟的藤蔓在心上爬。

 

  第三日傍晚，少爷急得暴跳如雷，赶走了所有人。

 

  “他是打算这辈子不见我了吗！把他给我找过来！找他过来！绑也要把他绑过来！”

 

  温公馆的保镖自是都慌了，连忙出去寻人，碰巧那西洋美人——他今天架一副金丝眼镜、清秀斯文——正在街头散步，咬着一串冰糖葫芦，被拦下来之后，倒是不慌不忙就跟着来了。

 

  ——但是人来了温少爷更生气了。

 

  他这几日频繁出入一名政要的府邸。温少爷知道这事。

 

  因此那高挑的身影没到跟前，少爷扔过去一个玻璃花瓶，砸碎在那人脚下。

 

—

 

  帕翠一言不发转身去沐浴，温子仁等得不耐烦。

 

  于是他赤脚走到楼下的浴室，循着花和青草的味道，脚心踩在石砖上，很凉。

 

  绕过那素色屏风。帕翠背对着他，头发都湿透了，变成深褐色，宽阔的肩，肩膀沾染水珠滑落下来。

 

  不过是寻常的场景，温子仁今日一看到却抑制不住。挥退服侍的人，一脚跨进浴桶。

 

  水和花瓣溢了出来，哗啦洒落一地。

 

  “我去房里等你。”帕翠有些慌乱，挣扎着就要起身。

 

  “跑不掉啦！”温子仁笑，拽住他的脚踝，他失去平衡一下又跌进浴桶里。

 

  水声令人紧张，温少爷抱住帕翠，能感觉到他的紧张，他的心跳。

 

  “你快一点。”他妥协，面色在水汽蒸腾下红得竟有些妩媚，温子仁不做声，埋在帕翠颈窝里，湿热地舔他发红的脖颈，逗他喘息低吟。

 

  随手拈起一瓣玫瑰，揉捏轻捻帕翠轻喘起伏的胸口，花瓣被揉碎，汁液晕染开；又向下探索，划过他的会阴，抚弄他的囊袋，折磨他的阴茎。

 

  “翠翠，你好烫。”温子仁的嘴唇流连在他胸口，轻吻发红肿胀的乳尖，尝到玫瑰汁的甜味。

 

  “让我进去，你的身体里。”他喃喃道。脸染上深重的情欲，抚摸舔咬过的地方都着了火。

 

  “no."帕翠小幅度挣扎，潮湿的、带着哭腔的柔软拒绝，变成了一种欲拒还迎，哽咽着，向后迎合，接纳了温少爷。

 

  但他仍然瑟瑟发抖，在剧烈的撞击下垮下腰，不小心呛了水，止不住咳嗽。

 

  他想起曾经经受过的水刑，昏暗的刑室，那无休无止的窒息。在极端的快感和痛苦里，他听到水放大了交合的声音，温子仁沉重的喘息呻吟。

 

  他忍不住哭喊，在温少爷紧握的手心里射了出来，脑内一根紧绷的弦，与此同时，铮得一声断裂。

 

  他晕了过去。

 

—

 

  帕翠震颤着醒来，下意识一脚踢到床柱，脚趾骨撞到木头的疼痛令他清醒，心跳极速跳动又渐趋平缓，他看清眼前熟悉的雕花纹样，又看向身旁。

 

  温子仁果然躺在旁边，松松垮垮系着跟他一样款式的小号浴衣，手臂随意搭在他的腰上，呼吸均匀，面颊泛红，睡得正熟。

 

  这样一直睡着就好了。温和的、任性的、可爱男孩。体贴的、折磨人的。

 

  帕翠轻叹，伏在枕上，盯着温少爷看了许久。

 

  自从他在公馆里留宿后，温子仁就在床上添了一副软枕，但如今那枕上却残存陌生的脂粉味，帕翠怔了怔，感觉一刻也待不下去。 

 

  他轻轻拿开那人手臂，起身下床，脚腕却被温热地握住、拽扯。

 

  “你好些了吗？”温少爷刚睡醒的鼻音闷闷的，一手揉着眼睛，另一只手的拇指摩挲他的脚踝，不肯放手。

 

  “阿温。”他轻缓开口，帷幔缝隙里漏进橘黄色的光，帕翠好看的脸裂成明暗的两块。“现在走搭飞机挺容易的，过几日想走路上恐怕要费更多周折，也更不安全。”

 

  “说这么多，你还是不肯跟我走。”温子仁正经坐起来，靠着床头。

 

  “我知道你赌我、信我不舍得让你身份暴露，让你处于危险之中。确实，我捧在手心疼你还嫌不够呢。”

 

  “你的身份也不会从我这里泄露出去，我发誓，我不会允许你落到76号那些人手里，可是.......“温少爷有意顿住，锋芒毕露，颇有谈判一笔大生意的架势。

 

  “我手里无意得到的这一份情报，你自然是有备份的，不过，我知道你到现在都没有机会把它们送出去。我会帮你一把，Patrick Wilson，我会帮你把情报送给你的上线。”

 

  温子仁念着情人的姓名，露出一个势在必得的微笑。

 

  “你想清楚，如果他们——你的上峰——了解到你的身份已经暴露了，你猜他们会不会像你一样信任我？”

 

  “你在这里待不下去。”他笃定道“他们就算不会顾及你的安危，也会顾及整条情报线的存亡。或许他们会派你去别的国家，可是，我不会让你去任何地方，除了跟我在一起。我能做 到....."

 

  帕翠没等他说完忽然笑出声。

 

  “Wow，让你费那么多的心思，我真是受宠若惊。”

 

  “你很快就会忘记我了。”他苦笑，捏了捏鼻梁，拿过眼镜带上，看起来很累，“你在哪里找不到好的。”

 

  “你不一样。”他握起帕翠的脚踝亲了一口。

 

  “可是你们对我来说都一样。”帕翠隔着玻璃镜片的蓝眼睛看不真切神情，“我不会跟你走 无论你怎么做，温子仁。”他又说，“我有妻子，我很爱她。我没有你想象中那么喜欢你，你只是一个情报对象。”

 

  你不会让我感觉到恶心，你是最特别的那一个，我挺喜欢你的，换个时间地点，我们肯定能成为很好的朋友。

 

  帕翠在心里想这些话，自然是不能说出口。

 

  温子仁早就低下了头，看不清表情，他的一绺红发丝垂下来，细瘦的右腿伸开，像是一茎百合，这样容易被折断的样子。

 

  他沉默着。

 

  “我会去看你的。”帕翠还是心软。

 

  “记住你说的话。”

 

  温少爷沉默半天，向后捋一把头发，他的眼圈泛红，像他这样的男孩，永远无法忍耐和假装，他凑上前吻帕翠的鼻尖。

 

  摘下对方的眼镜，打开镜架的末端，果然看到那以备不时之需的氰化钾药丸。

 

  “你们特工，就是特别会藏东西。” 他叹气， “无论怎样，无论发生什么，带信给我，我是一定会救你的。”。

 

  “我不许你死。”温子仁握紧那颗毒药。

 

  帕翠眉尖蹙起，尽力展示给温少爷一个微笑。

 

  “好。”他说。

 

 

TBC. 


End file.
